NL: Grandpa
by Kushie
Summary: Colby meets Jackson Gibbs His new Grandfather Rating T For scary monsters. beware C/P of minor in later chapters A bit of numb3rs x/o. Part of my New Life series
1. Chapter 1

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter One

With the succcess of the Pied Piper under their belts. Colby and his small group of chums

were ready to start on a totally new mystery. They even had a possible one close by

The Grave Creek Mound was only a few miles down the road. According to scientists

It had been built by a local Amerind Tribe hundreds of years before. There were several

legends associated with it. But the most prevalent was the one Concerned the sightings of

a giant black hound.. It was wednesday. Half day at school. The kids were sitting in Colby's

back garden. Jethro was taking a turn baby sitting them all. Luckily his team didn't have

any major cases. So he'd decided to invite them over. Ostensibly they were all supposed

to be working on NCIS cold files. But the adults were in fact more interested in what

the children were doing. Tony had to smile as he saw Kolby's plastic gun, and cell phone.

His tin badge shone in the sunlight. Tim caught his eye and grinned too. Abby thought it

was sweet The way Colby wanted to be like his dad. But for the most part the children

avoided talking too much to the grown ups. Colby remembered his father's dislike of

him trying to involve himself in real criminal cases. So he and his friends sat on the grass

and discussed their own one. As the Grave Creek Mound was so close. The small

group of friends were planning To ride their bicycles out to the site and explore it.

"I bet we finds loads of clues." Josh gushed excitedly. But then Gibbs spoke

"I'm sorry Colby But you can't go this weekend." He frowned

"Why not? It's not far. We'll be back by four."

"I'm sure you would But not this weekend."

"Bu.."

"Have you forgotten? Grandpa is coming this weekend." Colby frowned. His new father had

spoken of him now having a grandfather Who was anxious to meet him. Colby was not so sure

He wanted to meet this stranger. He was still uncertain of his ablilty To carry off the charade,

of being Jethro's son Particularly before one Who was so intimately acquainted with Gibbs.

But then Joni sighed loudly

"It's all right for some. You are going to be so spoiled Colby. I bet you forget all about

us?" He gave a nervous laugh. Then Sammi agreed.

"When my Granny and Grandpa come. They always bring us presents. Colby paled at

the very thought. He didn't want some stranger buying him things. The embarrassment

aside. Colby felt it wouldn't be right. To accept gifts. Later that evening he spoke about it

"Dad! You will tell your father not to bring me stuff won't you?"

"No! It would look odd. He's your grandpa. He will naturally want to spoil you."

"But it's not right. I don't deserve anything." Jethro sat on the side of the sofa and tapped

his nose.

"Son just relax. It'll be fine. Besides knowing my father. He won't listen to me anyway."

Colby was not mollified.

"Can't you tell him. I've played up and I'm being punished. That way you can say I'm not

allowed anything." At this Jethro laughed.

"No way! As it is Dad's going to so undermine my authority and encourage you

To no end of mischief." He leaned forward and hugged Colby "But come now It's getting

late. If I didn't know better. I'd think you were trying to stay up past your bed time.

Colby grinned at this and ventured.

"Maybe I'll make Grandpa change my bed time So I can stay up late."

"Ha! Ha!" Jethro laughed. "No chance Now get upstairs little man!" He pretended

to playfully chase Colby To the bottom of the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Two

Jethro woke Colby early on saturday morning. His father was catching a morning flight and was

due to land. At the local airport at eleven am. As the week had progressed Colby had grown ever

more nervous about meeting the stranger.

"Can't you go by yourself. I'd be okay here by myself."

"Colby I understand your nervous. But this has to be done. You are my son and you are

going to meet and, like your grandfather.

"I' don't feel well. I might have something catching," he tried. "Maybe you'd better call him

and cancel."

"Grrr!" Jethro growled in exasperation "Enough! This is going to happen. Now quit stalling

Go wash your face and brush your teeth." Colby slid reluctantly from his stool at the breakfast

counter. "And Colby," he looked back from the door. "Five minutes no more. Do not make me

come and find you." Gibbs swished his hand back and forth a few times. In a menacing manner.

Colby instantly understood the gesture and made a point of returning to the kitchen within

the alloted time.

They arrived at the airport just as a tannoy announced the flight from Pennsylvania was

landing. Fifteen minutes elapsed and then Colby sensed his father stiffen. He looked ahead

To the arrival's tunnel. A oldish man had emerged. Colby's heart began to thud in his chest.

"Dad!" Jethro called out and waved. The old man waved back and quickened his pace To join

his son and the young boy with him. Jethro and Jackson embraced. "It's good to see you dad."

Jethro said releasing his father.

"And you Leroy and you," But Jethro could tell his father was no longer looking at him. His eyes

were drawn to the smallish blond haired boy Trying to edge back and hide behind his legs

Jethro put a hand out and forced Colby forward.

"Dad I'd like you to meet your grandson. Colby Jefferson Gibbs!" Jackson leaned down.

Colby knowing it was expected Put out a hand to shake first.

"How do you do sir?" He intoned politely

"Sir? Sir?" He looked up at Leroy. Then chuckled. "I can tell your Pappy's been instilling

that into you. But I in't having none of it. "You call me Gramps!"

"Gramps!" Colby echoed Jethro smiled. He could tell. Colby had won the old man over

in a heartbeat. Aloud he suggested.

"Lets get home. Where you two can spend the rest of the day getting to know each other

and you dad. Can totally undermine my strict regime and teach my son to run wild."

Jackson chuckled and to Colby confided.

"I'm sure you want to hear about all the mischief your dad used to get up to." Colby

instantly smiled.

"Yeah!" Jethro audibly groaned but also smiled. He took his father's bags Then

led the way out to their car. Jackson taking a diabolical liberty took hold of Colby's left

hand. "Your daddy's got his arms full carrying my stuff. So you'll have to take care

of me. Us old folks is notorious For being a bit doddery around cars. Colby knew

his grandfather was actually trying to keep him safe. But at the same time spare his

blushes. So he didn't pull his hand away.


	3. Chapter 3

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Three

Jethro unlocked his car then opened the front passenger side door for his father. Colby was already scrambling up

into his booster seat. He sat back, still. As his dad firmly secured the safety straps. Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mind be buckled in like a little baby? Colby! I remember your dad wouldn't even

sit still. Let alone wear a seat belt He was forever climbing all over the place."

"Dad It's the law. Now days. Kids under twelve have to be restrained in a booster seat."

Colby grinned at his new grandfather.

"I don't mind too much. I kind of like it That Dad wants to keep me safe." Jackson blinked

His grandson was nothing like he'd been expecting. Oh! He appearance wise He was a Gibbs.

Mousy blonde hair The same soft grey blue eyes. But he was quieter than Jackson had expected.

The senior Gibbs half wondered If the 'slag' mother had abused his little relative? Jack again felt fury

burn through him. At the way the wicked woman had kept the precious little lad from them

He saw Colby lean sideways and pick up a rather ferocious and life like toy rat. Instantly recognising it

As the boy's special toy.

"That's a fine looking ratty." He smiled round at Colby as Gibbs pulled out of the parking space and

headed for the freeway.

This is Coal Dust Brown Whisker." Colby told him. Jackson blinked again

"That's a bit of a mouthful. How did he end up with a name like that?"

"Coal Dust Brown Whisker is a very well to do rat." Colby said. Jackson glanced sideways at

Jethro. Gibbs grinned.

"My son has quite the fanciful imagination. He's been inventing stories about that rat."

All of a sudden Colby flashed Jackson a very mischievous grin.

"I mustn't be naughty. But Coal Dust can do all sorts of thing." Jackson chuckled knowing.

Underneath that polite exterior, was a normal nine year old. Just itching to get out.

Then Jethro proudly told his father.

"Colby got three house points at school this week."

"Three in a week?"

"Wait until you read his Pied Piper poem." Jack saw the gleam in his son's eyes. He knew!

Little Colby was healing the hideous pain That for so long, had frozen his heart. Then Jackson

saw the cast on his grandson's arm.

"How did you do that then?"

"School bully!" Jethro snarled His pleasant demeanor evaporating. "Poor Colby hadn't

even got through his first morning. Before the nasty spiteful hell cat attacked him."

"I'm all right Dad. Now it's in this cast It doesn't hardly hurt at all."

"You're just trying to be brave." Jethro had stopped at a light controlled junction.

He reached round and stroked his boy's right cheek. Jackson tactfully changed the subject

back to a nicer topic. Intending on questioning Leroy later. By now Jethro was turning

onto his driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings. Beware swatting of a minor in this chapter

Chapter Four

Colby unsure what to do, as his father was preparing lunch. Hovered nervously in the doorway

Of the spare bedroom. Watching his new grandfather unpack and settle in. Jackson slid his now

empty case under the bed and straightening up Smiled at Colby.

"So lad," he began. "Your father tells me. You've got quite a fine collection of Army figures?"

"Yes!" Colby relaxed comfortable with this line of chat "Would you like to see them?

Daddy says you collect something similar."

"Aye lad. I do and I would very much like to see yours." Colby led Gramps up

the passage to his bedroom. The first thing that struck Jackson was how tidy the chamber was.

He remembered That as a boy Leroy had only had to appear in a room. For it to descend into an

unholy mess.

Colby proudly pointed to a shelf to the left of his bed. Positioned on it were twenty smartly

dressed uniformed action figures. Another twelve were lined up on the window sill. A final one

held pride of place by the boy's bed.

"Goodness!" Jackson exclaimed. "That is a very impressive display." Colby blushed

"Thanks!" he said modestly, then as agreed with his father lied. "Mostly they're ones people

have given me for my birthday or Christmas. Except that one," He pointed to David beside his bed.

"I saved my allowance for him." This explained the black dolls elevated position.

The Jethro called up the stairs that lunch was ready.

Jackson resisted the urge to chuckle He saw Colby grimace as his father laid a very

nutritious salad on the dining table. A plate of cold meats joined it Along with a dish containing

five baked potatoes. Jethro doled out a sizable portion of greens to his son. Plus two slices of

cold ham and a baked potato. Jackson and he shared the remainder. Inwardly Colby wondered

What Sinclair would say if he could see him. David had always been a health nut and had often

berated Colby For his dire eating habits. But now as a downsized nine year old. Colby was

forced to eat properly. He sighed and pushed the chopped lettuce around his plate.

"Bloody rabbit food!" he muttered to himself. Jethro looked up

"Pardon Colby? Did you say something?"

"No dad." Jackson didn't interfere merely watched. Jethro raised an eyebrow

"Well! Stop playing with your food and get on and eat."

"Yes sir!" Visibly shuddering Colby forked the odious salad into his mouth. Jackson couldn't

help but grin. _"So there is a little defiance in there after all,"_ he thought Glad! What he'd

seen so far had disturbed him. The kid was so well behaved. It was nauseating.

Jethro removed the plates a few minutes later. He let a stern eye rest on Colby as his father

walked off into the lounge.

"I hope I didn't hear a bloody earlier." Colby turned red.

"Sorry!" Jethro turned him around and gave his seat a sharp slap.

"Just don't repeat it. I understand you aren't fond of vegetables. But you need the vitamins

and iron they provide. He hugged his boy then. "Go and entertain Gramps While I load the

dishwasher. Colby was glad to escape with only a minor scolding. He rubbed away the warm

tingle The single spank had engendered and fled after his Grandfather. Jethro gave a low chuckle.

How he loved his son.


	5. Chapter 5

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

I do not own Time Stalkers or the song Star Handled Stranger.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Five

Jackson waited until Leroy joined him and Colby in the lounge. Then he gently passed a

brown paper wrapped box to Colby.

"Um! What's this?"

"It's just a little welcoming present from me." Colby paled and looked to Jethro

"Dad?"

"What do you say Colby?" he asked. His voice warned the boy to accept the gift.

"Thank you Gramps." Colby dutifully intoned. He and his father had discussed presents

and Colby had been warned to accept any that were offered. But even still the large

box made him feel uncomfortable.

"In't yer gonna see what's in it?" Jackson urged. Colby gave a sudden excited grin and

tugged off the tape at one end. The paper parted. Colby let it drop to the floor as he

beheld the action figure through the cellophane at the front of the box. Without further

urging He lifted off the box lid and pulled out the figurine. He appraised it.

"Is this a confederate soldier?"

"Yep! That's Stonewall Jackson himself. Like him?"

"Do I ever!" Colby couldn't hold back his pleasure." But then a thought occurred

"Daddy told me you were from Pennsylvania."

"Yes!"

"Wasn't that part of the Union? Surely you should have gone for Ulysses S Grant or

John Buford." Jethro gave a grin.

"The part of Pennsylvania your Gramps comes from is called Stillwater. It

was in disputed territory and was sited slap bang on the Mason-Dixon line. That

separated the Union from the confederacy. So although Pennsylvania as a whole

was staunchly for the north.. Stillwater was back then confederate stronghold."

Colby understood

"Are you named after Stonewall Gramps?" he asked making the connection between

His name and that of the General's."

"Smart little bod in't yer." Colby blushed then confided.

"But now I'm going to have to save up for General Grant.."

"Oh?"

"I'm from Idaho. We really were for the North."

"Heavens Leroy! Are you raising a little Yankee here?" Jethro laughed.

"I think so." Then Jackson began to question Colby about his knowledge of the

American Civil War. Noting the boy was extremely well read For a nine year old.

Colby blushed and explained.

"Ages ago I watched a film about time travel. It centred on the American Civil War

and just after. It was called Time Stalkers had this really cool song

The Star handled Stranger in it. It sort of got me into the subject and even started

me collecting army dolls. Jethro inwardly wonderd if it was a film Tony knew of.

If so! He might know where He could get a copy of it For his dad and son to

watch together. Already Jethro could see. Colby and his dad had a lot in common.


	6. Chapter 6

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

I do not own Camden Park.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Six

Colby enjoyed his grandfather's stay. For a start he found himself being totally spoiled.

Which made his dad both tut and smile. On Sunday Jackson over riding Jethro's half hearted

objections insisted He was taking Colby to a nearby amusement park.

"Cool! Can we go to Spectre Caverns? Uncle Tony says it's mega."

"No!" Jethro had seen the ads. For the allegedly haunted amusement park and decided

It was the last place he was ever taking his son. "I do not want you having nightmares for the next week."

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Spectre Caverns? Surely if Colby wants to go there..."

"Yeah! Please dad? Uncle Tony says they have real ghosts, and a fire breathing monster and, and..."

"No! The place is unsuitable for your age.

"But Leroy?"

"Dad trust me on this. Spectre Caverns is a complete con. The owners spout all manner

of superstitious clap trap. So No. We'll take Colby to Camden Park!" To his relief, before Colby

could protest further. Abby turned up with some results concerning a case He was working on at work.

On hearing of the proposed trip. She immediately invited herself along. Which made Jackson frown

He had nothing against the girl personally. But he only had a few days to spend with his son

and grandson. Surely she could understand She was intruding on what was essentially a private

outing. But then Colby softly whispered.

"That's lucky. Abby will keep dad distracted. While we go on all the big rides. He wouldn't normally

let me go on. Maybe she can persuade dad to take us to Spectre caverns. " Jackson's eyebrows shot up

But then he saw the impish glint in his Grandson's eye and began to chuckle.

Clearly little Colby had inherited his father's mischievous nature.


	7. Chapter 7

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

I do not own Camden Park.

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

I know this is a bit short. But it's just a prelude to the epic saga That is chapter eight

Chapter Seven

The drive out to the amusement park took a little over twenty minutes. Another five was spent

trying to find a parking space. But finally they joined the end of a queue.

That moved swiftly forward towards the entrance pay booths. Jackson smiling genially paid

For them all to enter. As they'd had a fairly early breakfast. Jethro suggested they grab

a hot drink and a snack in a nearby cafeteria first.

"It will also give us a chance to look through this," he held up the park guide Jackson had been

given free as they'd entered. "That way we can plan our route around and hopefully not miss

any of the attractions." It was a wise plan. A waitress approached Jackson was about to order

Colby a coke a cola but his father vetoed that. "No! Colby is going to be running around

in the hot sun, and going on dizzying rides. We don't want him to be ill."

He ordered his son a plain Orange drink. Colby didn't complain. He saw the wisdom

of his father's words. He didn't want the day spoiled, by him, being sick.

They sat in the small restaurant for fifteen minutes. Jethro wisely noted the rides That age or

height restrictions and crossed them off the list. Colby grimaced.

"Sometimes being a kid really sucked." Of course he didn't say anything aloud.

Finally though they were ready and sallied forth.


	8. Chapter 8

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I do not own Camden Park.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

**Advance Warning** Abby lovers turn back now.

Chapter Eight

Jackson spotted the Dragon Roller Coaster and taking Colby's hand strode into the forming line.

Abby laughing happily joined the pair. Jethro chuckled as he was dragged into the queue as well.

There were only three people in the line for the roller coaster. The first trucks pulled into the small station.

The leading people opted to go in the middle. Abby stepped ahead of Jackson and Colby and

claimed the front carriage. Jackson frowned slightly But as Colby was gleefully scrambling into

the second carriage. He held his peace. Jethro sat beside Abby. Letting his father have the glory

of accompanying his grandson on the first attraction. The ride was dizzying and spectacular.

It flashed through caverns plunged down gorges and through ravines. Abby yelling, loudly, waved

her hands in the air. Colby laughing copied. Jackson and Jethro sedately held onto the safety bars.

By the time they got off their first ride. Colby was bright eyed with awe.

"That was major grandpa!" He enthused. Jethro had spotted a photo booth. His astute eyes

quickly sought out and spotted.

"Look son! That's you on the ride." Jethro brushed his father aside this time and bought several

copies of the picture of Colby and his grandfather.

"Gibb! Gibbs! There's us." Abby tugged at his arm and pointed. Jethro bought her a copy of that

picture too. Then Colby noticed the queue queue forming For a ride entitled Space Station X

The small group hurried to join it. The ride was a space flight simulator. It was a space ride

including a loud noisy and smoky launch to an orbital ride and then a flight across the

surface of the moon. As it was all through tunnels and canyons. It was very realistic.

Jackson was a trifle green about the gills As he came out the exit.

"Now you know Why I wouldn't let you be an astronaut Leroy," he chuckled.

It was Abby who spotted the photo booth this time. Jackson purchased this round of photos.

But there was still much to see and do. The next ride was particularly unique Giant metal horses

whizzed at high speed round and round a central tunnel on tracks. They bucked and bounced

in a very alarming manner. Abby was delighted by it. But Colby confided to his grandfather

"It was a bit girlie," he chortled and agreed. Dino land beckoned.

Again! There was a queue for this one but Colby didn't mind. Already he all had

several photos of himself on different rides. Finally their turn came. The boats were large and

so the group were all able to ride together. Colby, who had long been fascinated by the

prehistoric creatures, was amazed by dinosaur land. It was truly spectacular. Wave machines

generated bumps and splashes. Great sea monsters rose from the deep A dozen velociraptors

bounced and chattered on the river bank. A lambeosaurus stood on a muddy outcrop and

hooted at the boat. Triceratops and iquanadons could be seen browing in the trees.

Huge brachiosaurs mooed from the banks or ambled through the shallows. Actors dressed as

strange stone age men chased them in canoes. The climax of the ride was the sudden and

totally unexpected appearance of a huge Tyranosaur head that swept growling down from the trees.

Even Jethro ducked. After dino land they took a more gentle ride through the park's aquarium.

There were sharks and piranas in tanks. The huge great octopus looked positively evil.

Abby declared it scared her more than the T-Rex head. Jackson's brow again furrowed

As the young woman clutched at Jethro's arm and simpered to him.

Two more rides followed then Gibbs looked at his watch and suggested lunch. The picnic area

was not, anything like Colby had expected.

It was in a large cavern, dominated by a steaming lake. It was more than just a lake though.

Jack noticed it first. A huge head broke the surface swiveled around then sank again

Before the others could turn to look. Colby saw three humps arise then disappear. Then!

A roaring bellow echoed around the canyon making everyone jump and the huge head

re-appeared again belching fire. The animatronics were spectacular. Jethro took several photos

with the small disposable camera he'd bought at a nearby kiosk. After lunch at Abby insistence.

They all headed into the huge cinderella castle. Jethro steered them into a bobbing sail boat.

Which was really on a magnetic track. Abby was speechless with wonder At the delicate fairies

and robotic animals. The boat drifted into a dark cavern which lit up suddenly

At the centre of an island was fairy land. Pixies danced and sang. Fairies popped their heads

out of toadstool house windows. Colby mimed throwing up and was rewarded by a sharp tap

On the back of his head. from his father. He winced and rubbed the sting away. But still thought

Fairies a girl thing Thankfully next on the list was The Pirate Rapids. But as they got there

Jethro noted the height restriction and steered them past it. Secretly Colby was glad. For as they

watched the huge rocking galleon It sailed higher and higher on it's swinging arm and then As it reached

the apex. It completely flipped over.

Jethro sensed Colby shiver at his side and moved them on. Entering instead Haunted Hollow ride.

The carriages were individual two person seaters. This time Jethro firmly pushed Abby aside and

sat with his son. The ghost train was truly frightening. Weird hands and heads floated out of the

darkness. Colby wasn't sure he liked the special effects. For some reason they reminded him of

the time he'd spent in prison. Labelled as a traitor. He was glad when the ride ended.

Much preferring the following Runaway Mine train. This was another roller coaster.

They explored treasure island. Thelumps of crystal they found They were allowed to keep.

As this one one of the few attractions they had to pay extra to experience.

After treasure island was the mystery Manor Funhouse. It was dark and full of

wobbly floors and strange doors that opened to let you through but not to let you

back out. The floor beneath Colby's feet tipped left then back right.

"Dad! Grandpa! Where are you? I can't see and I can't stand up." He called out in the darkness.

"Boo!"

"Argh!" Colby jumped then recognised his dad and grabbed him. "Do you know

where the door is? I'm lost!" Jethro pointed to a door. Colby pushed it. it spun round and

he ended back up in the same room. Only hsi dad had disappeared. Jackson stumbled into the same room

"I'm lost."

"Me too At that minute the floor vanished and they dropped squealing. Ending up on some mats.

below! Colby burst out laughing

"That was fun!" Then he had to quickly roll aside as his dad and Abby dropped out right on top of him.

"I need a drink." She gasped. They sat drinking cool lemonade looking up at the biggest waterslide

Colby had ever seen. The people going down it rode in small one man dingies.

It was their next ride. The boy screamed as he descended. His boat bouncing and bucking

over the rapids. Abby screamed too. Jackson and Jethro didn't ride this one. They stood waiting.

For the kids at the bottom of the slide Abby then spotted a hall of mirrors. The group spent

nearly ten minutes inside Laughing at their strange reflections and trying. To find their way out

of the maze. Colby kept walking into the walls. But when they finally did come out.

Jackson pointed to a balloon ride That flew high above the caverns. It was stupendous.

Exactly like a real hot air balloon. Jethro leaned over the side of the basket but couldn't

see the cables it ran on. At five 'o' clock Jackson steered them all into macdonalds.

Now Colby was allowed a real milkshake, and a burger with fries. As he was having a child' meal

He also got a special free toy that wasn't available at any other restaurant. It was specific to the park.

A small figure of the park's dragon monster mascot. Abby pouted so he generously gave it to her.

Again making Jackson scowl. What was with the woman? She'd effectively gate crashed their private

outing and had spent the entire day. Playing up to Jethro. It was almost as if she was trying to compete

For his affections. Although God only knew why. She was thirty if she was a day. Surely

she wasn't jealous of a nine year old boy. Of course Jackson didn't say anything.

At least not while they were out. But he quietly resolved to have words with his son. Later!

But now the long day was over. Abby claimed the front seat in the car. Jackson let

her. Content to ride in the back with his now adored Grandson. Jethro looked in his mirror.

Both Grandfather and Grandson had falled asleep. Colby's head had lolled sideways and

nowrested against his grandfather's. It was a very endearing sight. One Jethro could help

snapping. Using up the last slot on the disposable camera.


	9. Chapter 9

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I do not own Camden Park.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter nine

Despite having his grandfather to stay. Colby still had to go to school the next day. Jethro

drove him in. But as he alighted from the car. Jackson took his hand and walked him to the gate

Celia was also just arriving. She scowled enviously at Colby. Then spitefully drawled.

"Urgh! What a baby having to hold hands." Now Jethro would have ignored such a jibe.

Normally so would Colby. But his grandfather was of a different kettle of fish. He believed

in giving as good as you get. So turned round he looked Celia up and down then to Colby's

undying delight snapped.

Who asked for your opinion Big Nose?" Celia went bright red. She knew her nose was overly large

and that several children called her Big Nose behind her back. But for an adult to say it and to her face.

She instantly began wailing to her mother.

"I don't 'az a big nose do I mummy? Tell 'im Mummy. Mu-mm-y!" Gail was mortified

She shoved her howling daughter towards the school gate and left rather rapidly.

Jethro leaning against the car gave a grin. His father had always protected his own. Colby

smiled proudly up at his Grandfather. Jackson leaned down and hugged his new grandson

He loved him already. Little Colby was a regular Gibbs. Although Jackson wanted Leroy

to change the boy's middle name. Jethro was a family tradition. Every son born into the

family for the previous five generations had borne the name. Colby waved once to his dad

then met Martin. They went into school together. Once in the playground Colby's customary

friends surrounded him. He began telling them about his trip to Camden Park. Nearby

the still sulking Celia seethed, jealously. Then in an effort to regain her social position

loudly sneered

"Huh! I'se been dere loads and when I go dey shut der park. So only I'se 'llowed in.

It's coz I'se wrish and well 'portant." Colby looked round and then spat.

"What a load of old rubbish!" Celia went red and stomped away. She may not have been

very bright. But she knew the younger kid had made her look foolish.

The next day Colby took his new Army Doll in for Show and Tell. He held it up proudly

and then gave his talk on the great General. Relating the facts He'd learned from his grandfather

The next morning just before school began. Martin handed Colby three sheets of paper stapled together.

"What's this?"

"Your weekly report!" Martin grinned as Colby paled. He'd been so excited and wrapped up in his

new grandfather's visit. he'd completely forgotten about his on going assignment.

"I figured you might forget." his friend said "And if your dad is anything like mine. You'd

get a well hard whalloping." Colby was intensely grateful to his thoughful mate. "Actually I

wrote about something that will make you granddad happy."

"Why? What's it about?"

"The ghost of that General you were talking about yesterday."

"Really? Cool!" Colby was delighted. Then he asked. "Where's he supposed to haunt?"

"Some road near Chancellorsville! It's about ten miles from here." Tom leaned forward

and tapped the sheaf of papers.

"You'll have to copy them out in your own hand writing,"

"Or you dad will smell a rat," his twin finished. The way the twins were always in sync, with

each other, made Colby laugh. But at morning recess he sat, surrounded by his friends In

one corner of the playground and copied out Martin's copious notes. As it was Wednesday,

he had a half day. Jethro was surprised When Colby gave him his weekly report at the lunch table.

Then he chuckled

"I think he did this one for you dad." He passed Colby's report to his father. Jackson was as

Martin had predicted, delighted by Colby's supposed choice. Then Jethro stroked his chin.

"I have to get back to work. But what say I lend you the car dad. You and Colby could drive

out to Chancellorville and see the General's memorial and visit the war museum."

"Oh yes please!" Colby sat up excitedly "Can we Grandpa? Can we? Will you take me Please!"

Jackson smiled adoringly at his hopeful Grandson. Secretly even more pleased. That the boy

was interested in similar things to him. Jethro drove them as far as the Navy Yard then handed

his car keys to his father. He then patted Colby on the head.

"You be a good boy for grandpa and have a nice time. I'll look forward to hearing all about

your visit tonight."

"Visit?" a voice behind queried. "Where are we going?"

"We Abby are going into work!" Jethro said firmly. " Dad and Colby are going to visit the civil war

museum in Chancellorsville." Abby's eyes narrowed then she switched on her best most pleading smile.

"But Jethro we don't have a lot of work on. You're just going over old cold cases and I only have that

stupid inventory Which can wait.."

"No!" her boss said His voice hardening slightly. "We have work to do." Jackson was already gettng

Colby back into the car. Anxious to be away before the woman prevailed on Leroy to

change his mind. Jack really wanted some time alone with his young relative. Abby ganced

around and scowled. Jackson Gibbs was pulling out of the parking lot.

"I think you're spoiling that boy," she griped at Gibbs

"No I'm not. But I do want him to get to know his new family."

"I'm part of your family!" Jethro chose to walk away. He did care for Abby but was aware

She was far too used to getting her own way. He frequently let her get away with things He'd

punish the rest of his team for. It was, he decided, time to start clamping down on her.


	10. Chapter 10

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Chapter Nine

Colby was glad when he and his Grandfather pulled out of the Navy Yard. He wanted to spend the afternoon

alone with Jackson. He'd already realised. He had a lot in common with his new grandpa. The drive up state to

Chancellorsville took a little over half an hour. They sropped just outside the town at a special place.

The huge memorial stone was bigger than Colby. But he got a real sense of history just by touching it.

"So this is the place?"

"According to legend." Colby glanced around the wooded glade.

"It's so sad That so great a man was shot Accidentally by his own men." Jackson stroked his hair

and softly chuckled

"Don't tell me. My little yankee just turned Jonnie Reb." At this Colby had to laugh.

"No chance. I'm a Blue Boy. Thru' and thru."

After the stop off to view the memorial stone. Colby and his Grandfather moved on into the modern town

of Chancellorsville. Here there was even more to see. As they only had the afternoon. Jack paid for them to

take an official visitor's bus. The tour took in all the signifcant stops leading up to and culminating

in the battle field itself. They alighted from the bus for a half hour stop over. Colby shared a brochure with

his grandfather. They stood on a small rise and surveyed the terrain.

"If I close my eyes I can almost see myself back there. The guns booming. The air full of cannon smoke.

The wounded crying out." Jack raised an eyebrow at his young relative's active, If, somewhat gruesome,

imagination. The Journey back took a slightly different route. Past the famous Guinea Station. Where

the esteemed General had finally succumbed to Pneumonia. A few days after being wounded.

Once back in the main town. Colby and Jackson meandered slowly around the official museum. They

took tea at a small picturesque tearoom. Before setting off for home. Jackson was already promising

The next time he visited. They'd go to visit Fredericksburg and Arlington Cemetery.

Jethro was intensely relieved When his father and son returned home. They were later than he'd expected

and despite knowing. It was silly, had been fretting for their safety. Once they'd eaten dinner. A meal Colby

enthusiastically dominated. With stories of his afternoon out. Jethro sent him to get ready for bed.

Colby pouted and appealed to his grandfather. To be allowed to stay up another hour. But his dad was

adamant.

"You have school tomorrow and you've already had a long day." Colby, to his surprise, behaved in a very

childish manner. He stamped his left foot down hard and whinged

"But it's not fair. Gramps and me still have loads to talk about."

"And Gramps will still be here tomorrow. He's not going home until Sunday." Colby still protested

But not for long. His dad suddenly swished his hand forward. Landing a sharp slap on his pants.

Colby yelped and skedaddled for the stairs. Jackson gave a low chuckle. Twenty minutes later The

two adults peeped in on Colby to say goodnight. But he was already bedded down fast asleep.

Which made them both smile.


	11. Chapter 11

NL: Grandpa

By Kushie

Continuing the adventures of the downsized and newly adopted Colby Granger

I do not own NCIS or Colby Granger. I just like to play in their world.

New Life introduces a few characters of my own devising as well as the more familiar faces

Often seen around NCIS and the Navy Yard.

A very slight and ever dwindling Numb3rs crossover.

Not Canon. Characters seriously OOC

Please remember this is AU. So if you don't like my stories Just by pass them by in the

listings.

Sorry for the upload delay. I contracted a nasty and had to have an operation.

Man! Hospitals suck.

Chapter Ten

Morning came and Colby had to go to school. Once in the playground

He began regaling his small group of friends with tales of his afternoon out

Nearby Celia listened and scowled. She wasn't much interested in the

'Civil War Stuff' But she was jealous that Colby had been taken some where

special and treated. Celia liked to always be the centre of attention. That

she wasn't, and Colby was, really rankled. But she didn't dare say anything

to the smaller child. His dad was a cop. "A well 'portant one!" Celia was

scared of him. School really dragged for Colby. He'd grown to like his

new grandfather and wanted to spend his time with him. Not chanting out. A boring

liturny of Multiplication tables. Finally though school ended. Colby dashed gleefully

down the school path. To the main entrance. Jackson was waiting. He waved and

smiled then caught Colby. As he threw himself into his arms.

Jethro smiled at his son as he came home from work, the boy and his grandfather

were both sitting on the floor in the lounge. Spread around them were Kolby's

army dolls. The man and boy were deep into a discussion about the different

merits of each one. Jethro smiled indulgently at the two most important people

in his life. Although now he was wondering about how Colby was going

to react, come Sunday. When Jackson had to go home.

The morning came. Jethro drove his dad and Colby to the airport. He hugged

his father Noting Jackson was almost tearful Jethro had only once before seen

him cry. That had been at Shannon and Kelly's funeral. Colby clung to Jackson's

hand to the very last minute. He leaned down and gave the boy one last hug.

"It's only a month until the school holidays." Colby sniffed and nodded

"Then I can come and stay with you?"

"You sure can, and we'll do all the things I promised. Go fishing in my boat,

Look for dinosaurs up in the hills."

"And ghosts. We'll go look for them too."

"Absolutely! Out at the old Stillwater Haunted Mine."

Then the tannoy burst into life. Jackson's flight was being called. He hugged Colby

one last time. Then his son and cautioned

"You take real good care of my Grandson Jethro. Real good care."

"I will dad. I promise."

Then Jackson turned and picked up his bag. Colby waved until he turned the corner

then dashed to the window overlooking the the tarmac outside. He saw his grandfather

walk out. The old man paused and looked up Colby waved again. So did Jackson

Then he mounted the steps. Jethro waited until the plane was a distant speck in the sky

Before he prised Colby away from the window To take him home.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah! I'm good and like Gramps said. It's only a month." Jethro pulled the boy to his hip

and cuddled him tightly. He never now thought of Colby as anything except his little boy

A little boy that had finally banished the aching chasm. That the deaths of Shannon and Kelly

had left in his heart.


End file.
